Kitty Love and Lust
by Shizuolover
Summary: This a story about two cats were in the rain until two boys got them and took them to their house but they are not ordinary cats and are human girls and their name are Fine and Rein and the two boys name is Shade and Bright. Contain a little M. Will Shade fall in love with Rein or realize he likes Fine all long but this is funny but not tragedy and Bright is in love with Rein too.


Chapter 1

There were two cats inside an orange box also was outside when it was raining hard. They were crying out loud and was soaking wet and had fevers then two person heard the cry of the cats. So they walk toward the sound found two cats that has red fur and blue fur that was soaking wet, so they took them to their house. The boy with violet blue hair and light blue eyes holding the cat that has red fur and the other boy with blonde hair and light brown eyes holding the cat that has blue fur. They arrived at home and start drying the cats then they put the cats on a small bed for the cats and went to their room and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

The sun light hit that made the boys wake up. They starch their arms and yawn then walk out of their room and check on the cats. So they walk to the cat's small bed and check on them however the two cats weren't there. Then they smell an aroma, so they follow the aroma and saw a girl with red hair with no clothes cooking food then they turn around and saw a girl with blue hair wearing a long blue dress then both boy turn all red. The red hair girl turns around and saw the two boys then ran toward the blue hair girl then the red hair girl say

"Who the hell are you two bastard." The red hair girl screams and asked angrily.

"No! You tell us who you two are?" said and asked the boy angrily too.

"No! You tell me or I wi…" said the red hair girl then notice she was in her human form then look at her twin sister notice her; she was in her human form too.

"Rein we're in our human form and where did you get that blue dress?" said the red hair girl.

"I found this dress in a girl's room and how Fine?" Rein said and asked Fine.

"I don't know Rein but I do want to know why two guys in fronts of us are?" Fine said and asked Rein.

**Shade POV**

When I wake up to check on the two cats with Bright however we saw the cats were missing so try to find them. However there was an aroma around the house so me and Bright follow the aroma and saw a girl with red hair with no clothes so we turn around in embarrassed and then we saw a beautiful girl with blue hair wearing a blue dress and it fit perfectly on her then something inside feels weird that I never felt before then the red hair girl ran toward the blue hair girl and said

"Who the hell are you two bastard" The red hair girl scream and asked us. I got mad and scream

"No! You tell us who you two are? I said and asked angrily. Then the red hair girl said something however she went silent and looks at the blue hair girl then said something to her. Me and Bright didn't understand what going on until she looked at us and said something so respond to her question and said

"I am Shade Shion and this guy next to me is Bright Kagamine and who are you two?" I said and asked with a cold voice.

"My name is Fine Hastune and this is my twin sister Rein Hastune and sorry for my attitude." Said Fine.

"It's alright and I know you want to know where you are now right." I said to Fine. Then she nodded to me and I told her  
"You're in mine and Bright's house also are you the two cats that we brought yesterday?" I said and asked.

"How did you know that?" The twins asked me.

"Well your hair color matches the cat's fur and look behind you." I said then blush because I look at Fine's behind. Then Rein got embarrassed; she was cute because she got embarrassed but Fine just look at her tail then said

"I sorry again and thank you for saving us Shade-chan." Fine said to me with a smile. Then I felt myself burning just because her smile but then I realized that my sister Milky woke up and scream

"What hell is this Onii-chan?" Scream Milky. Then Fine walked towards Milky and licked her. I was surprised what Fine did then Milky turn red and faint. 

"MILKY!" I scream and ran towards her but Fine was faster than me and catches her before she fell to the ground then someone said

"Fine! Why did you do that?" Rein asked her.

"I forgot that I was in my human form and it's a habit to lick people when they around me don't forget." Fine said to her.

'I don't believe it my little sister got licked by a girl.' I thought to myself then I looked at Fine and saw her going towards me and said

"I'm sorry that I did that to your little sister Shade-chan." Fine said to me with a frown on her face.

"It's alright; just don't do it again okay." I said to her while patting her head. Then she smiles at me then I turn around and turn red.

**Fine POV**

Me and my sister were in the rain and was soaking wet. Then someone carry us and it felt so warm and calm and I knew my twin sister Rein felt the same way as I did then we enter to a big house. Then we were lay down on a cat bed and we both cuddle with each other and fell asleep. Then morning came and heard my stomach growled; I got up and walked with my four legs and I was super hungry then I saw a big freezer and I was drooling so I try opening it but fail so I was angry and thought ' I wish I was human again.' I thought then I felt something tingle on my stomach. And smoke was around me and poof; I was standing in two legs then open the freezer. Then look for some object to put on then make on something to cook it for both me and my twin sister Rein. Then I found something to put on and saw something that I can cook. So I was cooking food then I heard footstep and turn around seeing two boys starting at my sister Rein so I ran towards Rein in front of her; protecting her from the two boys and I said

"Who the hell are you two bastard" I said to him in an angrily voice. Then the boy with violet hair and light blue eyes said to me

"No! You tell us who you two are?" The boy said to me. Then I was about say something back. Until realized I was in my human form and Rein was wearing a blue dress also I was naked. Then Rein said something to me but I didn't care that I was naked. Then the boys said his name was Shade and the boy next to him name was Bright then I told him my name and my twin sister name and apologize. Then he said we're at his and Bright's house then he asked if we were the two cats that he took home then I asked how he know we were cats then someone scream then I got scared however I ran towards the girl and lick her because it's a habit to lick people that around me then the girl blush. I stepped back away from her then Shade ran towards the girl and scream her name,so I knew it was my fault and ran as fast as I can and got her. Then Rein asked a question to me and I reply to her question and apologize again to Shade then he pat my head and I was happy he forgive. So I give him a smile then he turn around and was red; I giggle then got close to him and said

"Do you have a fever Shade-chan?" I asked him then put my forehead with his then he turns around and said

"I…. I don't have a fever and don't laugh okay." Shade said to me and was still blushing then I laugh again.


End file.
